SuperWhoLock at Hogwarts
by snakeslovepie
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. Characters from Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock interacting in the world of Harry Potter. Mainly going to be a series of one-shots, told from different characters' points of view, but they will often tie together. Several different pairings, rating may go up. (on hiatus)
1. Intro

Chapter One: Intro

It was quite a complicated group of friends and acquaintances. It was held loosely together, with petty rivalries and sub groups and sub-sub groups. But it was a friend group, nonetheless, and it was extensive, including many people from many different houses. Although not everyone hung out with everyone, they all got along well.

Dean Winchester was from Gryffindoor, and proud of it. Starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, he was very popular amongst his friends. Jo Harvelle and Dean were in the same year, and she was quite smitten with him, along with half of the girls in their House. Both of their fathers were Hunters, and tracked down rogue magical creatures for a living. Jo's father died when she was young though, and Dean almost never got to see his at all. John Watson and Greg Lestrade were part of Gryffindoor too, in their fifth and seventh year respectfully. John was Sherlock's loyal companion, and they helped Lestrade from time to time. Along with them were two fiery red-heads, Donna Noble and Amy Pond. They didn't talk to each other much, but got along with each other just fine. Jack Harkness, captain of the Quidditch team, was witty, handsome, and hit on anything that moved.

In Slytherin, was Sherlock Holmes, a fourth year, and his older brother Mycroft, a sixth year. Both were quite brilliant, but had petty squabbles and a silly sibling rivalry. Along with them, were Crowley and his gang. Crowley, a fifth year, was manipulative and sold many contraband items, and had a patchy relationship with the others. His gang, though, were not so friendly. They included the bullies Azazel, Alistair, Lilith, Meg, and Ruby, who often did Crowley's bidding. They originally followed around Lucifer Novak, but when he graduated, they made Crowley their leader. He was younger than Lilith, Azazel, and Alistair, but he was a _very _good businessman, and had connections everywhere. Gabriel, a sixth year, was the only Novak left in Slytherin, and was one of the best pranksters in the entire school. River Song and Bela Tabolt were both in their fifth year, and were known for their sticky fingers. They often traded with Crowley, and were willing to go to great lengths to acquire some of their valuables. Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler were in their fourth year, and often messed with the Holmes'. Jim had proven to be a huge bother to Sherlock, as they were almost equal to one another.

Hufflepuff House was less divided. Molly Hooper, a fourth year, was very kind, and was probably the only girl to have a crush on Sherlock. Castiel was the only Novak in the Hufflepuff house, but he wasn't lonely often. The Novak family was large, and he was one of the youngest members. He spent most of his time with Dean, who were in the same year and were very close. Sally Donovan and Phillip Anderson, in their fifth and third years, followed Lestrade, and picked on Sherlock way more than necessary. Chuck Shurley was a third year, and extremely skilled at Divination. He hung out with another strange boy named Garth Fitzgerald, also a third year. Garth was unrealistically happy all the time, and talked with the Winchesters often. Rory Williams was in his fourth year, and was undyingly loyal to Amy, who were a close couple, despite her earlier feelings towards Eleven.

In Ravenclaw were two boys in fifth year, both named John Smith. Most of the time, one went by 'Ten', and the other by 'Eleven'. When asked why, they proudly held up a sheet of parchment, showing the names of nine other 'John Smith's' they knew. Martha Jones was a fourth year and quite clever, and had a not-so-secret crush on Ten, who never reciprocated. A strange fifth year called Harold Saxon was also in Ravenclaw, but among his cronies he was called 'the Master'. People often avoided him, but he bumped heads with Ten. A mullet-wearing fourth year known as Ash was good friends with Jo, and was extremely smart. A shy first year, Kevin Tran, excelled at Ancient Runes, and was patronized by Crowley on a regular basis. Castiel's younger sister, Anna was a third year, while his brothers, Uriel and Balthazar, were in their fifth and sixth years respectfully. Last but not least was young Sammy Winchester, a second year. Sam had a close relationship with his older brother Dean, and hung out with Castiel's brother Gabriel often, despite the age gap.

They enjoyed each other's company as much as Hogwarts itself, and were quite content.


	2. Birthday Gift

Chapter Two: Birthday Gift

Dean was in a dilemma. Castiel's birthday was in two days, and he still hadn't gotten him a gift. Running his hand through his caramel hair for probably the thousandth time, Dean paced back in forth in the common room. The warm fire glowed in the background, and silhouetted his figure. He audibly groaned, causing his friend, Jack to stir.

"Dean, you're going to give me a headache doing that!" Jack complained, sitting up in his chair. "Let's go down for breakfast. I could use some food,"

Dean's stomach grumbled, and he nodded in consent. They made their way down to the Great Hall, and sat down next to their friends. Jo was stabbing her eggs a little more forcefully than necessary, and frowned down at them. Donna and Amy were quietly eating their food, while John and Greg seemed to be arguing about something. As he sat down and began eating, Dean only caught the tail end of their conversation:

"You can't be serious," John asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't do anything about it." Greg said with a sense of finality. He patted John's good shoulder, and walked out of the Hall.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jack mocked.

"Oh shut it!" John yelled, anger seeping into his voice. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Everyone seems angry today," Amy spoke up, her Scottish accent easily recognizable. "Jo, you can stop attacking your eggs. I think they're plenty dead."

Jo dropped her fork and huffed.

"What's wrong with you two, eh?" Amy asked both Dean and John. They answered simultaneously.

"It's Sherlock."

"It's Cas."

Donna snickered, while Jo's frown only deepened. Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously! What's with the men in Gryffindoor and their love for friends in other houses?"

On a normal day, a remark like that would have earned Jack a punch to the arm from Dean. But the wonderful bacon did little to ease Dean's discomfort. Jo was clearly upset, but Dean knew from past experience not to ask. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. He thought up possible conversation topics with Jo, and decided on one that he thought would quench her obvious anger easiest. "My dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't responded to my letters for a while. Your mom send you letters regularly? Hopefully better than John-"

Jo slammed her fist onto the table, causing everyone to fall silent. "Really, Dean Winchester? Don't talk to me about your dad!" She glared at Dean, and stood up, rattling the plates. Without another word, she left.

Dean looked around, and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Amy shook her head, showing that she didn't know any more than he did. The rest of breakfast was eaten in near silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts. Jo's outburst had distracted Dean from his own problem, at least temporarily.

It was Friday afternoon, after all classes had ended. All throughout the day, Dean was thinking either about Jo or Cas. He was so distracted, in Charms class he accidentally turned his partner, Eleven's, bowtie red. Dean was relieved when his last class ended, and he made his way up to the Room of Requirement.

Apparently a few year's back, some of the Novak's discovered it, and ever since everyone had made it their hang-out. All of Dean's friends knew about it, and they often met-up there on Fridays. Dean had been up to the Room often, for several different reasons. Once, when he was working on a hex for Alistair, the Room had turned into a small practice arena, complete with moving targets. When Dean had stolen something off of Crowley, he needed a place to hide it. The Room then changed, full of thousands, no millions of mismatched items haphazardly strewn around the inconceivably large room, stacked on impossibly tall shelves and rows.

Today, when Dean opened the door, it was how it normally was for them. It was a friendly lounge, with light pouring in from the large frosted windows that took up one entire wall. It had a high ceiling, stretching up farther and farther above any of their heads. A fancy rug with the Hogwarts Crest was placed in the center of the circular room. Velvet couches sat around the room, near the hearth. Opposite the fire, were three steps leading up to a small platform underneath the tall window. Bookshelves built into the walls reached up almost as high as the ceiling, and were filled with things ranging from books to busts to detailed landscapes.

Sherlock and John were conversing in hushed voices, while Greg and Mycroft watched them from afar, Greg with an expression of pity on his face and Mycroft smirking. Donna, Jack, and Martha were gathered around Ten while he was telling some ludicrous story about aliens. Rory and Amy were holding hands and grinning while Eleven was debating with River, throwing his hands up in the air and waving them around like they were flags instead of part of his body. Harold and Irene were standing in front of the fire, talking too quietly for the others to hear. Molly was consoling Chuck, who appeared to be freaking out about something. Kevin was reading a book, ignoring Garth and his sock puppet "Mr. Fizzles". Crowley was talking with Bela, who seemed to be trying to make a deal with him. Sam and Gabriel sat on the steps, both with a book on their lap.

When Dean spotted Sam and Gabriel, he walked over to them. "Hey, Slyther-scum," Dean joked.

"Deano. Sam was just wondering where you were," Gabriel responded, pulling out a sucker.

Dean furrowed his brow, looking over their heads. He couldn't find Castiel anywhere. "Hey, d'you know where Cas is?" he asked, concerned.

Sam and Gabriel both shared knowing looks, and shook their heads. "Hey, Crowley!" Gabriel shouted.

"What is it, angel-face?" Crowley quipped, making Gabriel's smirk deepen.

"Have you seen my little brother around?"

"Which one? You lot breed like rabbits."

"Cas. The one with impaired social skills? I think you know him,"

"Oh, Cassy? Yes, I think I saw him sneaking around up here," Crowley answered, feigning an innocent voice. "I don't _think_ he left..."

At that moment, Cas appeared from a doorway Dean didn't notice before.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Crowley walked over to River, who wore a knowing yet menacing smile on her face.

Castiel walked up to Dean, sparing a short glance to his brother. "Hello, Dean," he said in his surprisingly deep voice.

"Hey, Cas, how're you?" Dean wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers.

"Something seems to be troubling you, Dean," Cas stated, tilting his head. They stared at each other, trying to figure the other one out.

Sam coughed uncomfortably. "Well, Gabe and I can continue our conversation elsewhere," Sam turned his blushing face away, and hurried out of the room. Gabriel followed him, chuckling while still sucking on his lollipop.

"Well, that was smooth," Dean joked, elbowing Cas. They sat down in Sam and Gabriel's place, talking about their brothers. Dean's stomach fluttered when Castiel accidentally brushed his hand across Dean's. _I'm blushing like an idiot,_ Dean thought. _Maybe I could tell him today...?_

Just then, Sherlock's voice rang in Dean's ear. "Oh come on, John. There's obviously unresolved sexual tension around them. A moron could figure that one out."

"Or not," Dean grumbled to himself.

"Sherlock, insulting people is not what I meant by deducing!" John groaned.

Cas froze, and Dean's face grew hot. "Yeah, Sherly? And what about you and Johnny boy there, eh? You're one to talk!"

Sherlock's brows furrowed, and John huffed at his side. "I'm telling you, we're not a couple!"

"Yeah, like we aren't?" Amy shouted, pointing between her and Rory. She grabbed his face, and started making out with him. Several people hooted, and laughed. John turned beat red, and dragged Sherlock away from them.

Dean, smiling, turned back to Cas. "You still wanna go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

One of Cas's rare smiles graced his face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

A while later, after many wonderful conversations and a funny story told by Donna, the group dispersed. When Dean got back to his dormitory, he sighed, collapsing in a chair by the fire. "Tomorrow's the last day I could get him something." he thought aloud. "What should I get him? _What?" _And then a thought crossed Dean's mind. Oh, it was a good idea, and Cas was sure to love it, but Dean didn't know if he could buy it. Or, if he could even find it at Hogsmeade.

As he prepared for bed, Dean pictured how happy Castiel would be. Smiling to himself, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning during breakfast, Dean wandered over to the Ravenclaw table. Nodding at Kevin, he leaned over to talk to Sam. "Hey Sammy?"

Sam didn't respond. He looked half-asleep, and hadn't touched his food. He wore a stupid, dreamy smile and had half-lidded eyes.

"What were you doing last night, Sam?" Dean joked.

Sam sat up, and quickly replied, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Dean just stared at him. "Uh huh. Right. Well, keep your secrets. Cas'n I are going to Hogsmeade. You'll be okay by youself?"

"I'll be fine, Dean. And I won't be alone!" Sam added, coming more awake with each passing minute. He yawned, and gestured over to the entrance to the Great Hall. "I think he's waiting for you,"

Dean spun around and saw that Castiel was indeed waiting by the door. He ran over, and breathed, "Ready?"

"Ready."

The rest of the day was spent exploring the different shops of Hogsmeade, stopping for a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, buying sweets from Honeydukes, and striking up a conversation with the gamekeeper Hagrid outside the post office. Dean became aware of the time, and told Cas, "I need to pick up a couple things, okay? I'll meet you by Zonko's in an hour?"

Cas stopped and looked back at Dean. "Why would that require us to separate?"

"It'll be tedious, and I don't want to keep you from enjoying yourself," Dean quickly lied. "I'll see you later, Cas!" Without waiting for an answer, Dean turned and strode away.

The crunch of the leaves beneath his feet accompanied him as he wandered the alleys, looking for the right store. It was a wonderful autumn evening, with the sun starting to set along the horizon. A small breeze blew by, making Dean shiver. He wrapped his Gryffindoor scarf tighter around him, and continued on. After about twenty minutes of wandering, he stopped in front of one store window.

"Perfect," he whispered.

Dean wasn't at breakfast on Sunday. Castiel looked over Eleven's new fez ("fezzes are cool"), eyes scanning the Gryffindoor table. Cas stood up, and wandered over to where Jack was having a conversation with Amy.

"And so I said, 'babe. You gotta tell me about the dementor _before_ we-"

"Jack. Where's Dean?"

"In a minute, Cas. Anyways, I-"

"No, Harkness. Now." Cas stated, his gravely voice commanding the Quidditch captain's attention. "Where's Dean?"

Jack sighed, and turned to face Castiel. "Your secret lover gave me this," he taunted lightly, pulling out a folded up note.

Cas stared quizzically back, confused by Jack's choice of words. He took the note, and nodded thanks towards him.

The note read:

_Cas_

_Meet me by the kitchen. Bring a blanket, and don't be late._

_Dean_

"Why would he need a blanket?" Castiel wondered aloud.

"What?" Amy and Jack asked at the same time.

Cas left the Great Hall, and went down to the Hufflepuff common room. Dean chose the rendezvous spot well, seeing as how the common room was right near the kitchens. Castiel grabbed a spare afghan off the back of a chair, and ran towards the designated spot.

When he got there, he saw that Dean was carefully holding something underneath his scarf. He was grinning from ear to ear. Cas remembered Sam calling this Dean's 'shit-eating grin'.

"Happy Birthday, Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "What're you, like twenty now?" He pulled a plate of honey tarts from behind his back and presented them to Cas.

"Th-thank you, Dean," Castiel breathed. He honestly didn't expect anyone to remember his birthday.

"Now hold on a minute, angel-boy," Dean said. 'Angel-boy' was Cas's favorite nickname that Dean called him.

"I've got another surprise for you!" Dean seemed to be bursting from excitement. "Now, close your eyes."

Castiel eyed him suspiciously. Past experience has made him overly cautious. And rightly so.

Dean spoke again in a softer voice. "Trust me, Cas."

Cas's heart skipped a beat, and he closed his eyes. He heard a ruffling sound as Dean removed the scarf, and he said, "Now open!"

Cradled in Dean's arms was a tiny grey kitten with ice blue eyes. It cocked his head to the right, and licked his lips.

"I knew you wanted a pet, and he reminded me so much of you," Dean began, slightly worried.

Cas was speechless. "Oh Dean, I... I don't know what to say!"

"Say 'I'm the best',"

"Thank you. Really, thank you," Cas whispered. He looked into Dean's emerald eyes, and was reminded of how much he loved him. Not that Dean knew that though.

Dean coughed, blushing furiously. "It was no trouble at all. Isn't he adorable?"

"Yes. Yes he sure is," Cas murmured, picking up the cute kitten, and clutching it lovingly to his chest.

The kitten accompanied them to the Room of Requirement that night, gaining a lot of attention.

"What's his name?" John asked, stroking it's dark grey fur gently with one finger.

"He hasn't named him yet," Dean answered.

"It's a he? How adorable,"

"I know the perfect name!" Eleven called out over all the coos and praise.

"Yes?" Cas asked, curiosity peaked.

"Stormageddon!"

The night was wonderful, as they celebrated Castiel's birthday. They gave him an assortment of presents, but none could compare to Dean's. They ate cake and treats stolen snagged from the kitchen, and Gabe lit several miniature fireworks. As they exploded into impossible colors and shapes, Cas looked into Dean's beautiful eyes, and wondered, _Should I tell him?_

Dean wrapped his arms around him, and shouted, "Cheers for the birthday boy!"

_Maybe another time_, Cas decided. Right now, he decided, he would just bask in the joyous celebration.

**A/N:**

**Geez, that was longer than I thought it would be! I wrote this so that stories pertaining to the other characters could intertwine with this one. It was quite fun to write, but I feel like I can't connect as easily to some of the Doctor Who characters as I can the others, so sorry for any OOC-ness! I'll work on it ^_^) Also, all of these stories will happen right around the same time, unless I say otherwise.**

**Reviews are loved! Criticism is adored, even flame!**


End file.
